The invention relates to vaccines against Staphylococcus aureus. 
Staphylococcus aureus is the leading cause of skin and skin structure infections including cellulitis and furunculosis, and is among the most common causes of bacteremia. Strains of S. aureus that exhibit the methicillin-resistant (MRSA) phenotype are predominant causes of healthcare- and community-acquired infections, including invasive disease in immune competent hosts, in immune suppression (e.g. neutropenia, solid-organ or bone marrow transplants), and in inherited immune dysfunctions manifesting recurring cutaneous infection (e.g. Job's Syndrome, Chronic Granulomatous Disease). The significant impact of MRSA on public health is of special concern in light of high rates of mortality associated with invasive S. aureus disease even with appropriate antimicrobial therapy (e.g. 15-40% in bacteremia and endocarditis). Increasing rates of life-threatening infections and decreasing susceptibility to antibiotics call for development of an effective vaccine targeting Staphylococcus aureus. This invention meets this need.